nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Delfino Plaza
Delfino Plaza is the main location and the hub place on Isle Delfino in Super Mario Sunshine. After you collect a Shine Sprite any where in the game, you get directed right back to Delfino Plaza. The level is the largest area in the game, and consists of many different missions. The Shine Gate watches over the town though in the beginning of the game it is covered in sludge along with the two bell towers. A canal runs through the town to the sea from springs at the base of the mountain which resides directly south of Delfino Plaza. Small supply boats go in and out of the city through the canal. Once Super Mario Sunshine is completed a boat will take you back to the airstrip for 10 coins. In the video games Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Power Tennis, and Itadaki Street DS, a stage is based around Delfino Plaza. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' History Delfino Plaza is the hub in Super Mario Sunshine, and is the place the player will probably spend most of their time. In the game, Mario, Princess Peach and Toadsworth head to Delfino Plaza to enjoy their vacation, though the fun comes to an immediate halt in the beginning when Mario is framed by Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. for spreading goop across Delfino Plaza and its surrounding locations. The inhabitants of Delfino Isle, the Pianta's, are enraged that Mario would vandalize their home, and thus he is sentenced to clean it all up with the help of a device called F.L.U.D.D. Mario uses his new water squirting sidekick to clean up the worlds and prove who the real culprit is. He brings peace back to the new world, saves Princess Peach from Bowser's clutches and in the end of the game manages to take a rest and enjoy his much needed vacation. Locations *Shine Gate: Warp pipe to Pianta Village is on top of this. Clean the shine statue on this for a shine sprite. *The two bell towers: Clean each bell for shine sprites *Police Station: Contains the courthouse where Mario was sentenced to cleaning the island. Bust through the door here with the Turbo Nozzle for a secret level. *Lighthouse: After you get five shine sprites, the lighthouse will be sludged by a Piranha Plant. Defeat it to open a gateway to Gelato Beach. If you ground pound the fire symbol on top of this from a high height it will bust open to reveal a shine sprite. *Dock Hut: Talk to the person inside to trade 10 blue coins for a shine sprite. After you get three shine sprites, the hut will be sludged by a Piranha Plant. Defeat it to open a gateway to Ricco Harbor. *The Cannon: The cannon will continue to be repaired until you get ten shine sprites. Shadow Mario will appear. Chase him down for a special cut scene. Once its finished the cannon will be open allowing you to access Pinna Park. *Marketplace: Piantas sell their wares here, next to the beach. (Just fruits). Great ammo for Yoshi. *Get 100 Coins, but before you do get rocket jetpack or it will not work Events *I: Bianco Hills Opens *II: Shine Hut is Sludged *II: Lighthouse is Sludged *IV: Princess Peach Kidnapped *V: Yoshi *VI: Get the Turbo Nozzle *VII: Shine at the Square *VIII: Get the Rocket Nozzle *IX: Delfino Plaza Flooded *X: Shine Sprites are Freed Other appearances In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, an almost exact replica of Delfino Plaza was made as a stage. A platform would bring the fighting characters to 11 distinct locations, all of which were present in Super Mario Sunshine. In Itadaki Street DS, one of the stages took place on Delfino Plaza, albeit it had a slightly different appearance that reflected that of the game. In Mario Power Tennis, the stage titled Delfino Plaza Court took place in Delfino Plaza. It featured some of the elements and characters that were present in the game such as F.L.U.D.D., Petey Piranha, and Piantas. On the boxart of Mario Power Tennis, the characters were playing in Delfino Plaza. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' In the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and the Wii U game ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Delfino Plaza is a stage takes the players through a tour of the entire island, while of course fighting throughout the event. It starts on a floating platform with the island appearing in the background. Eventually it'll actually drop onto the many parts of the island, where the landscape will dramatically change, making for an original and exciting stage. There are 11 different places it will drop you off. ''The two trouble Kings event'' In this event, Mario must battle both Bowser and King Dedede. The name is based off an event that occurred in Super Smash Bros. Melee called Trouble King, which featured just Mario and Bowser. In cooperation mode, the second player is able to play as Kirby, and rightfully so seeing that Kirby's primary antagonist is in fact King Dedede. See also *Delfino Airstrip *Bianco Hills *Ricco Harbor *Gelato Beach *Pinna Park *Sirena Beach *Noki Bay *Pianta Village *Corona Mountain Category:Mario locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl stages Category:Cities and Towns